monster_buster_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Nosidda
Nosidda is a character in Monster Buster Club. Description Nosidda is Addison Single's son, and he is just as evil as his father. He came to Singletown in the hopes of bringing it closer to the alien paradise that his father wanted, and dreams of giving aliens the liberty to live free without being disguised as human beings. He is an adept tactician, and is skilled in setting up distractions and interruptions to divert attention away from his clandestine operations. He also has a habit of leaving behind his personal emblem on items and objects that he uses, which is what eventually led to his plot being unraveled and ultimately ended up in his downfall. Powers & Abilities As with most of the aliens in the series, Nosidda is capable of transforming his physical appearance to resemble that of a human being. As for his alien form, he develops wings which enables him to fly, and is also capable of generating energy blasts which are sufficiently powerful to take down vehicles. In his enhanced alien form, he grows substantially in size, and also dramatically increases in terms of his physical strength. History Nosidda first appeared in the episode The End of Everything, where he tried to assist the Monster Buster Club when they were ambushed by Zeeborp's spaceship. After the situation was defused, it was soon revealed that he along with Fooge and Zeeborp were Mr. Smith's new students, and that they were part of a training program to assimilate them with life in Singletown. As the MBC brought the trio on an educational trip around Singletown, he intentionally triggered Fooge's eating rampage at the convenience store, and staged another attack by summoning Clipper Bots at the Clubhouse. As Zeeborp was seen making frequent mysterious intergalactic phone calls, it was suspected that he was behind the attacks, and thus was placed under surveillance by the MBC. As the MBC were occupied with their investigation, he planted a morph jammer in the town square to prevent any disguised aliens from morphing, and made preparations to launch a rocket containing a concentrated form of the Forever Flower to further enhance the anti-morphing effect, which was hidden in Mr. Smith's backyard. He even enlisted the help of Jeremy by posing as a 'crush doctor' to get Cathy to wear a Forever Flower wrist corsage to prevent her from morphing, and also ordered him to leave a package at Mr. Smith's house to activate a force field without being detected by alien scanners. Eventually, his scheme was uncovered, and the MBC tracked him down to his hideout underneath the town square. As he tried to escape, the MBC gave chase, and eventually caught up with him in the outskirts of town. After a brief struggle, Cathy arrived and single-handedly took him down, with Chris showing up shortly afterwards. Together with the other MBC members, they managed to defeat and capture him. As for the morph-jamming rocket, its Forever Flower warhead was coincidentally defused when Mr. Smith plucked it off shortly before it launched into the sky, unaware that it was a vital component of the rocket that Nosidda installed. Appearances *''The End of Everything'' Gallery Nossidadisguise.jpg|Nosidda's human disguise Nossidaviolent.jpg|Nosidda's enhanced alien form EmblemOfNosidda.png|Nosidda's personal emblem Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains